William Afton
William Afton '''(also known as the '''Purple Man, the Killer, Purple Guy, or Dave Miller) is the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is the man responsible for the MCI '''and is also responsible for the deaths of many. Appearance In the games, he is seen as a purple figure with black and white eyes and a big smile. Usualy the shade of purple or the way he is seen is different from each game. In '''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is seen as a bright purple figure with a square body and short legs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he is seen as a much darker shade of purple and appears to be much skinnier. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he is seen as a tall purple figure with a badge helping another employee wearing a Springbonnie '''suit. He is also rarely seen in '''FNAF 6: Pizzaria Simulator, where he is seen in the Fruity Maze minigame wearing a Springbonnie '''suit behind a crying girl. In the '''Silver Eyes '''novel, it says he is described as once fat, but grew skinnier later on. He is also described as having molted skin and scars all over his neck and back, while also having dead,pale, glasslike eyes that the novel compares towards that to the eyes of the animatronics. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Like most of the games, he is only seen through the 8-bit Atari 2600 style minigames. Going chronologically, he is first seen in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, where we play as '''Freddy Fazbear serving cake to six children, while a seventh child outside appears to be crying. William drives his car towards the child and appears before them, smiling. The child then dies as William drives away. The second minigame he appears in is the "Foxy go, go, go!" minigame. After Foxy runs to entertain children two times, William Afton appears in the corner smiling. When Foxy went to the next room, the kids are now dead. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 He is once again only seen through the minigames. He is seen hiding inside a hidden room while dismanteling the animatronics one by one. In the last minigame, the dead kids' spirits continue to chase William while trapping him. William then goes inside a old Springbonnie costume and stood there smiling. Then the springlocks got loose and he is seen forever trapped inside. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 He is only seen in FNAF 4 as he helps another employee wear a Springbonnie costume. He doesn't appear to have any significant role in the game besides being used as a easter egg. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location William Afton is never seen in the game, however in the opening intro when booting the game up shows Circus Baby 'while we hear a man talking to someone who is named "'Mr.Afton". William Afton is voiced by PJ Heywood, who also provides the voice for Springtrap and Michael Afton. Notes *For a while, people thought Michael Afton was William Afton due to their designs looking very similar. Howver, in Five Nights at Freddy's 6/Pizzaria Simulator '''it was revealed that '''William is the purple figure in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '''who dies and becomes '''Springtrap. *His true name wasn't fully revealed until the novel, Silver Eyes, tells about him as a security guard under the name Dave Miller while later revealed his real name being William Afton. *It is unknown what his true motivation was or why Scott Cawthon desgined him to be purple, however there are many fan theories about it. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans